Purple Rainbow
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sasuke memiliki kebiasaan baru untuk memandang keluar dari balkon apartment nya setelah hujan reda. Ia bukan ingin melihat pelangi di langit, melainkan 'pelangi' nya, gadis bersurai violet dengan senyuman menawan yang membuatnya terpesona. #SHBF 6 #Rainbow


**Purple Rainbow © Yue. Aoi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Pairing : Sasuke.U x Hinata.H**

 **Note : AU, Typo, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#SHBF6 (Rainbow)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap ke langit dari balkon _apartment_ nya dengan bosan. Saat ini merupakan musim hujan dan mayoritas orang akan memilih untuk berada di rumah serta menghangatkan diri.

Hujan yang sejak tadi turun dengan deras baru saja berhenti untuk kali yang kedua. Pelangi kembali muncul di langit, namun hal itu tidak menarik bagi Sasuke. Ia tak pernah tertarik dengan hal yang menurutnya tidak berguna dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari pelangi itu dan masuk ke dalam _apartment_ nya.

Tatapan Sasuke terhenti ketika sebuah objek berwarna ungu terlihat oleh iris _onyx_ nya, menarik atensi nya. Sebetulnya Sasuke tak begitu tertarik dengan objek itu, melainkan pada sang pemilik objek. Perpaduan antara objek berwarna ungu dan sang pemilik nya bagaikan pelangi dan langit yang cerah.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini Sasuke mengamati gadis yang tinggal di _tower_ yang berseberangan dengan unit _apartment_ nya. Kamar mereka saling berhadapan dan Sasuke tanpa sengaja selalu mengamati gadis bersurai lavender di seberang kamar nya yang akan selalu membuka pintu balkon setiap hujan reda dan mengamati pelangi dengan seulas senyum tersungging di bibir nya.

Tak banyak hal yang diketahui Sasuke mengenai gadis itu selain fakta bahwa gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu adalah teman sekelas nya. Gadis itu begitu pemalu dan terkesan suram, ia tak pernah mengira bila gadis itu memiliki senyum yang begitu menawan hingga mampu menggetarkan hati siapapun yang melihat nya.

Sasuke melangkah maju hingga tubuh nya bersandar di besi penyangga balkon, tatapan nya tertuju ke arah langit, berusaha mengetahui apa yang sedang dipandang Hinata dengan begitu intens. Gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama setiap hujan reda dan membuat Sasuke memiliki kebiasaan baru untuk berjalan ke balkon dan ikut memandang langit setiap hujan reda.

Tatapan Sasuke tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan iris putih Hinata dan gadis itu menampilkan seulas senyum ramah padanya, senyuman paling indah yang pernah dilihat Sasuke. Senyuman itulah yang menjadi alasan Sasuke untuk selalu berjalan ke balkon dan menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan nya setiap hujan reda.

Bibir Sasuke terasa kaku, namun dengan canggung ia membalas senyuman gadis itu dan mereka berdua kembali menikmati pelangi di hari senja dari tempat yang berbeda. Keesokan hari nya, mereka akan kembali bertemu di sekolah dan bersikap seolah apa yang terjadi kemarin hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Hal itu terulang terus menerus bagaikan sebuah siklus tanpa henti dan membuat Sasuke merasa lelah.

Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran nya, ia mulai merasa lelah dengan siklus yang terus berulang setiap hari selama beberapa minggu. Ia telah memutuskan untuk mematahkan siklus itu dan senja ini merupakan senja terakhir yang dihabiskan nya dengan hanya menatap sang 'pelangi' dari seberang balkon.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi dan Sasuke segera meninggalkan kelas nya. Ia mengejar gadis bersurai _lavender_ yang berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan nya dan menepuk bahu gadis itu.

Hinata menoleh dan ia menatap Sasuke dengan binggung. Jantung Sasuke berdebar lebih keras dibanding biasanya hingga ia seolah dapat mendengar suara detak jantung nya sendiri. Wajah Hinata begitu indah, Sasuke bahkan tak tahu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keindahan objek yang menarik atensi nya setiap hujan reda. Objek itu bahkan terlihat lebih menarik jika dilihat dari dekat.

"A-ada a-apa, U-uchiha- _san_?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara bergetar akibat ragu. Ia terlihat sangat gugup dan tidak nyaman, seolah ingin segera pergi meninggalkan pria yang sedang mencengkram tangan nya.

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata yang telah muncul di otak nya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Tak ada senyuman menawan yang ditampilkan gadis itu, namun wajah nya yang memerah tetap terlihat menawan.

"Kau suka melihat pelangi?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata terkejut, ia tak pernah mengekspektasikan pertanyaan itu dari Sasuke yang merupakan pria idaman seluruh gadis di sekolah nya. Ia bahkan tak pernah berharap bila pria itu akan mengajaknya berbicara lebih dulu seperti saat ini.

"Y-ya. Aku suka sekali. A-apakah k-kau juga suka m-melihat pelangi, S-sasuke- _san_?"

Ucapan Hinata yang terbata-bata membuat Sasuke merasa kesal. Gadis itu terlalu pemalu dan membuatnya merasa bagaikan seseorang yang jahat. Ia menyentuh wajah Hinata dan menangkup nya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya serta membuat gadis itu menatap nya dengan paksa.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan ia kembali bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa gadis itu mengingatkan Sasuke akan pelangi. Merah yang merupakan warna teratas dalam susunan warna pelangi dan ungu yang merupakan warna terbawah dalam susunan warna pelangi bagaikan sebuah kerangka yang membentuk diri seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Bagaimana bila kita menghabiskan sore untuk melihat pelangi bersama-sama? Sekarang mendung dan akan hujan sebentar lagi." Usul Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah langit yang semakin gelap.

"B-baiklah, Uchiha- _san._ "

Sasuke melepaskan tangan nya yang menyentuh wajah lembut Hinata dan berkata, "Tolong jangan bersikap gugup padaku. Panggil saja aku Sasuke."

"E-eh? T-tidak apa-apa?"

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah serius, membuat Hinata merasa lebih nyaman. Untuk pertama kali nya, seseorang mendekati diri nya yang begitu pemalu dan bahkan terlihat tak terganggu meskipun ia terlihat konyol dan kikuk.

"Ano… aku ingin mengusulkan tempat yang bagus untuk melihat pelangi." Ujar Hinata dengan ragu-ragu.

" _Hn._ "

Hinata tak mengerti dengan maksud gumaman Sasuke, namun ia mengartikan hal itu sebagai 'ya'. Lagipula Sasuke tak terlihat merasa keberatan dengan apa yang diucapkan Hinata.

"Menurutku, pelangi terlihat indah bila dilihat dari Tokyo _Tower_. A-aku terkadang suka berkunjung kesana untuk melihat pelangi."

"Aku akan menemanimu untuk melihat pelangi, Hinata."

" _Arigato._ "

Sasuke membalas ucapan Hinata dengan gumaman singkat. Dalam hati ia merasa bila dirinya yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

Langit semakin gelap dan perlahan butir-butir hujan jatuh membasahi aspal. Hujan mengalir semakin deras hingga menimbulkan suara gemericik ketika mengenai permukaan jalanan beraspal. Kota Tokyo masih terlihat gemerlap meskipun di tengah guyuran hujan.

Terdengar suara gemuruh dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara petir yang keras. Hinata menghentakkan kaki nya kuat-kuat, ekspresi wajah nya terlihat kesakitan. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, dalam hati ia berusaha menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu. Ia tak melakukan apapun, namun ia terlihat kesakitan tiba-tiba.

" _Hn_?"

Hinata kini berjongkok di lantai dan menundukkan kepala nya. Menyadari Sasuke yang terlihat bingung, ia segera membuka mulut nya untuk menjelaskan pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke- _san_. Kaki ku selalu terasa sakit setiap hujan." Ujar Hinata dengan suara pelan sambil meringis menahan sakit.

" _Hn._ Kau pernah kecelakaan, Hinata?"

Hinata menganggukan kepala nya dengan perlahan. Ia tersenyum tipis, otot wajah nya terasa pegal setelah ia terus menerus meringis.

"Ya. Aku mengalami kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu." Ujar Hinata. Seolah mengerti kekhawatiran Sasuke yang ditunjukkan nya melalui tatapan nya, Hinata segera berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan nya."

Hinata mengakhiri kalimat dengan tersenyum dan membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Hinata adalah pribadi yang begitu optimis dan memiliki senyum terindah yang pernah dilihat Sasuke. Hinata begitu lembut, manis dan anggun di saat yang bersamaan.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke menggendong Hinata yang sedang berdiri dengan gaya _bridal style_. Tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu pandang dan jantung Sasuke berdebar keras. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dilihat dari sisi manapun!

Sasuke tak sadar bila jantung gadis yang berada di gendongan nya juga berdebar begitu keras. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan ia meminta Sasuke untuk menurunkan tubuh nya.

Sasuke seolah terpaku di tempat. Bibir merah Hinata yang terbuka terlihat begitu sensual. Darah Sasuke berdesir, jantung nya berdebar keras dan ia tak lagi merasakan dingin nya hujan, wajah nya yang memerah terasa sedikit menghangat.

"Hinata, aku akan menggendongmu hingga hujan selesai."

Hinata mengerti maksud Sasuke, pria itu pasti ingin mengurangi rasa sakit nya dengan tak membiarkan nya berdiri. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menggendong Hinata karena tak ada tempat duduk dan seluruh _restaurant_ dalam tower ramai.

"Tidak perlu menggendongku. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, Sasuke- _san_."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hinata tak dapat meminta Sasuke menurunkan tubuh nya. Tatapan Sasuke terlihat serius dan pria itu tak bermaksud menurunkan tubuh nya atau memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menyentuh bagian sensitif Hinata. Ia percaya bila Sasuke adalah pria bermoral.

Sasuke terus menggendong Hinata tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia terus menerus menatap Hinata dalam diam dan sesekali mengalihkan pandangan agar Hinata tak menyadari nya.

Jantung Hinata berdebar keras, dan semakin keras ketika tatapan nya bertemu dengan iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang memandang nya dengan malu-malu. Hinata bahkan mengulum bibir nya, berusaha tak menampilkan senyum gugup di wajah nya.

Mereka berdua tak mengatakan apapun dan Sasuke masih terus menggendong nya hingga hujan mulai reda dan benar-benar berhenti. Tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh kaki Hinata terasa lembut dan hangat, membuat Hinata benar-benar nyaman.

Hujan telah berhenti dan pelangi mulai terlihat. Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Hinata dengan hati-hati dan Hinata mendekati kaca dengan setengah berlari. Ia bahkan menempelkan tangan di kaca dan menatap pelangi dengan penuh kekaguman.

" _Sugoi_." Hinata tersenyum lebar dan menatap Sasuke. "Indah kan, Sasuke- _san_?"

Sasuke tak begitu tertarik dengan pelangi yang biasa muncul setelah hujan, namun pelangi yang dilihatnya bersama Hinata saat ini terlihat lebih indah dibandingkan biasa nya. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangukan kepala, ia sependapat dengan Hinata.

Pelangi memang terlihat indah menurut Sasuke. Ia bahkan telah tertarik dengan pelangi, namun bukan pada pelangi yang berada di langit setelah hujan reda, melainkan pada pelangi yang berada di sebelah nya. Hyuuga Hinata, pelangi nya, gadis dengan senyum menawan yang telah menaklukan hati nya.

 **-** _ **The End-**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Ah.. udah lama _author_ ga ngebuat fict SasuHina. Berhubung lagi kena WB, _author_ ga ikut SHBF5 (Padahal _fict_ nya udah dibuat setengah di laptop).

 _Author_ ga ingin dibilang pengkhianat, SHL palsu or apalah. Maka _author_ pengen negesin kalau author bukan SNL,SSL atau SSL tingkat akut. _Author_ suka berbagai pair selama cerita nya bagus  & ngebuat berbagai _pair_ selama ada ide.

 _Thanks_ udah baca _fict_ ini. _Author_ mengharapkan kritik & saran buat _fict_ ini.


End file.
